Sapphire Stuck
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: The Sapphire Dragon is back on the prowl, but how can the monks defeat it when Dojo's already been taken, an Kimiko's fire is dying? What will they do? No romance, only implied feelings
1. Chapter 1

**I'm just exploding with ideas today…! This one came to me when I re-watched the Sapphire Dragon episode…! …..Did I spell that wrong…? Woops…..**

**Sapphire Stuck… Chapter One.**

"This is nuts! How are we supposed to beat it?" Kimiko, Jack Spicer, Omi, an Chase Young were sprinting through a crumbling tunnel- no one was sure who had just shouted that question, all they knew was they needed to get away. Collapsing rocks nearly killing them, the earth shaking beneath their feet- well, perhaps I should start at the beginning. Stories are easiest to understand once everything is explained…

It all began three days prior, when the monks were cleaning out the Shen Gong Wu vault.

"This is boring," Raimundo grimaced as he pulled the Eye of Dashi from its shelf.

Kimiko whacked the back of his head and spat, "Yeah, no kidding, genius…"

Omi was currently scrubbing the Tongue of Saiping clean- somehow it had gotten coated in dirt. He looked up and offered cheerfully, "Friends, let us not look at it as chores, but as a chance to re-acquaint ourselves with our long forgotten Wu!"

Everyone looked at him like 'are you serious' and he blushed a deep red. Kimiko groaned and carried the Wu up the steps and put them in the pile before Dojo. Dojo was counting out all the Wu, making sure they didn't miss any, and was happy to report an 'all clear' thus far.

Clay was at the very base of the vault and he picked out an ugly black thing, and immediately he called up to his little dragon friend, "Do we really have t' take the Sapphire Dragon up? It's not really like we're gonna use it…"

"Master Fun ordered us to remove all the Shen Gong Wu," informed Omi. Clay sighed and handed it to Kimiko. She put it in the bundle of Wu in her arms and took those up as well.

Not a moment after she put them in the pile did Dojo begin twitching like mad; Shen Gong Wu alert. He called everyone up to assemble, and they all ran to him. They flew off, and left the pile unattended.

When they finally came back, they threw their new Wu into the pile and went back to sorting. Dojo couldn't remember how many Wu he had counted earlier, so he recounted and figured they were good. They then cleaned out all the shelves and began putting everything away. There was, surprisingly, a shelf empty for the new Wu to go in, and everyone happily left after each shelf was full.

Nobody realized the terror slithering away would come back to bite them… Literally…

**:p ****And that's where it started.**


	2. Chapter 2 Sorry it's so short

**Sapphire Stuck- Chapter 2**

The monks had been busy doing all sorts of boring stuff for the past two days. Nothing exciting was happening, why? Kimiko kept painting and repainting her nails, first pandas, then flowers, now cheetah print. Raimundo had beaten Goo Zombie Five- The Goo Returns: three times… Clay had carved seventeen figurines… Omi had meditated on his head for hours before he eventually just fell asleep. Even Dojo was sleepy.

Lucky for the monks, a screaming Jack Spicer came running to them in hysterics to add some excitement to their lives. He ran into Omi's arms and began wailing. Omi slapped him and asked loudly, "Why are you all up in my charcoal, Jack Spicer?"

"Up in your grill," Raimundo muttered.

"What he said!" Omi shouted.

Jack's lower lip quivered and he sobbed, tears flowing from his eyes, "MY BEAUTIFUL JACKBOTS! THEY'VE BEEN- They've been…! WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He was wailing and flailing his arms like a two month old baby. Kimiko plugged her ears and shouted several cruel things at him in Japanese.

Clay went to Jack, put a big hand on his shoulder, and he asked calmly, "Now what happened Spicer?"

Jack pulled out a little Wuya bot- a little _blue_ Wuya bot. Everyone stared at it in confusion. "They've all been attacked and turned into Sapphire!"

Everyone's eyes pretty much popped out of their heads. How? How had the Sapphire Dragon re-awakened?

Kimiko suddenly shouted, her voice laden with grief, "Oh no! It must have gotten scratched when I dropped it into the pile! The soot must have been scraped off!"

"Dojo! We need you to- Dojo?" Omi had begun shouting and turning, but stopped when Dojo was nowhere to be found.

Kimiko screamed, bringing all their attention back, and everyone screamed when they saw the Sapphire Dragon and an army of Jackbots looming over them. Kimiko started sprinting away as fast as she could- There was no **way** she was getting turned into Sapphire again! She ran until she was out of the Temple, until she was off the Temple grounds, until she was on the mountain. She finally looked back, and she saw Jack flying toward her with his helipack.

"Were you the only one who got away?" Kimiko asked, looking absolutely terrified. Jack landed and nodded slowly and regretfully. Kimiko inhaled sharply- this wasn't good!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sapphire Stuck Chapter Three**

Kimiko was standing with Jack, trying to figure things out, when she saw Omi running up the hill. She squeaked back a sob with happiness and she ran to hug him.

"Omi! You're okay!" she sobbed joyfully.

He hopped out of her grasp and said, "Yes, but unfortunately Dojo and the others have been turned into sapphire."

"Well, maybe I could burn it and that'd cover it with soot again," Kimiko offered, thinking their options over aloud, "Or maybe we could free Dojo and… Wait, no… They can only be freed when the dragon is destroyed…"

Jack stood behind them and listened as they talked. He didn't really offer up any ideas, he just stood by and listened. Kimiko snapped her fingers a couple of times and said, "I got it!"

The guys both looked at her as she said, "We could go back down there later tonight and sneak up on the dragon and then I could burn it while you guys distract it!"

Omi said that sounded fantastic, Jack mumbled under his breath nervously. So with no arguments, the three waited for the sun to go down. It slowly became dark and they then ran as fast as they could down to the temple.

Walking on tip toes, Kimiko hid from a zombie-fied Raimundo and Clay and motioned for Jack and Omi to go once it was safe. The two saw the Sapphire Dragon and jumped at it, each shouting and flailing their arms to confuse and distract it. The Dragon scowled at them and looked back and forth as fast as possible, trying to keep track of who was where. Kimiko ran up behind it and shouted "Judalette Flip! Fire!"

She kicked the Sapphire beast, but her foot only came in contact with it. There was no fire. And now it was angry at her. This wasn't good! The Sapphire Dragon spun its head around and roared viciously at her before blasting its blue fire at her. She jumped and rolled away as fast as she could, and then the boys quickly joined her in running away.

"Kimiko, what happened?" Omi asked, not slowing down for a second.

She gasped and replied, "I have no idea! For some reason my fire wouldn't work!" They stopped asking questions after that- the major focus was getting away.

They had reached the trees, but the glow of the Sapphire Dragon's flames could be seen a little ways off. "Where do we go now?" Kimiko asked, panting and gasping for air.

"We can't go to my house! It's already been zombie-fied! My Jack bots won't realize they're attacking me…!" Jack whined in his usual girly voice. He started wailing for a moment before suddenly jumping up and saying, "We could go to Chase!"

The two Xiaolin Monks looked at each other and shrugged. "What other choice do we have?" Omi spoke, "Chase is nearest to where we are…"

The three of them took off running to the palace of the Emperor of Darkness at top speed, Jack occasionally tripping and Kimiko occasionally trying her fire attacks unsuccessfully. Omi led the pack, knowing exactly how to find Chase's palace by heart now.

Looming over the edge of a monstrous cliff was the terrifying cave of Chase's palace. But instead of striking fear into the hearts of the Xiaolin monks and Jack, it gave them all hope. Even if Chase wouldn't help them, they'd at least have time to think of a plan while they were there.

Jack rammed into the wall of the cave and the wall rammed back, throwing him into Omi's hands. The wall then opened for them and the three quickly went inside. They were surrounded by cats on all sides, but they were so exhausted from running so far and so long that they didn't care.

Kimiko slipped onto the ground and sat there, gasping and panting heavily and trying not to choke on the air she was heaving in. Omi and Jack each looked tired- Jack was practically choking he was so out of breath. Omi was hiding his fatigue, as he always did.

"Why are you here?" came the calm, sinister hiss of Chase Young. Each of them looked up to find him walking down the marble stairs of his palace towards them.

Kimiko quickly gasped and exhaled out, "We need your help!"

Glancing between them, Chase asked calmly, "Where are your fellow monks?"

"That is just it," Omi quickly said, "They have been turned into Sapphire!" Chase raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"The Sapphire Dragon, eh?" he hissed, sounding all too pleased by this news. He chuckled and said, "Couldn't control it, could we…?"

"We tried to stop it, but Dojo got Sapphire'd and Kimiko's fire isn't working!" Jack shouted.

Kimiko glared at Jack for revealing that she was weakened in front of Chase- this would probably make him less likely to help and more likely to betray. She looked at him and she could see him grinning devilishly. Yep. Definitely more likely to take advantage of this weakness…

"Chase," Kimiko said before inhaling again, "We need to know if you have," another gasp, "any ways to stop it…" She inhaled again and barely let the last word out as a breath because her lungs couldn't physically manage more, "Please…!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sapphire Stuck- Chapter 4- Took long enough to update, huh?**

Kimiko wasn't speaking anymore, she was just gasping and panting for air. Jack was basically doing the same, whereas Omi was just breathing rather deeply. Chase observed the features of the Dragon of Fire- currently indisposed, and he couldn't help but smirk to see how drained she and the other two were.

Contemplating the benefits for himself, Chase answered, "I may have something…" Omi's face lit up with joy, but Kimiko only narrowed her eyes.

"What's the catch?" she asked between gasps.

"What, don't trust me?" Chase asked, mock-pouting and walking toward the three refugees.

Scowling, Kimiko replied, "Not really…"

Squatting down to her level, Chase showed his fans with a grin and said, "Smart girl… Now, what I want in return for aiding you is…" Chase purposely paused, making her more afraid than she needed to be. He finished calmly by saying, "I want the Sapphire Dragon to be in my possession from now on…" she exhaled, but he added one last thing, "And I want the loyalty of one monk as my follower for two months…"

She glared at him through her thick black lashes, but she spat coldly at last, "Agreed…"

"Excellent," Chase said, getting back to his feet. He reached his hand out to her, she accepted it, and Chase yanked her to her feet. He then repeated the action for Jack, but was a bit more violent with him, as Chase didn't really like Jack. Omi had been standing the whole time, so he just stood with his friends. "Follow me," Chase ordered quietly before turning away from them and beginning to walk off.

The three followed him as best they could- Kimiko's legs felt like pudding, and occasionally she would trip over her own feet. As he walked, Chase said calmly, "We haven't much time… The longer we wait, the more time the dragon will have to gain followers and power…" He rounded a corner and continued leading them through the maze that was his palace.

The trio was led into a room with a giant statue spitting out water, and Chase stopped beside it. Everyone stood around the Heylin prince, wondering and waiting to see what he'd do.

"Now then," he began, grabbing hold of Kimiko's arm, "what you need to do is allow me to hold you under the water and trust me not to drown you…"

Staring in shock, Kimiko asked, almost squealing, "And why on Earth would I do that?"

Frowning sternly, Chase answered, "Because I think it may help you with your little problem…" He then grabbed the back of her head and said, "Three, two, one."


End file.
